


Forgive me Lord for what I'm about to do.

by Geicko_The_First



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Religious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geicko_The_First/pseuds/Geicko_The_First
Summary: Peter Parker is familiar with rape, after all it has happened to him. Steven 'Skip' Westcott was his old babysitter, he's done terrible things to Peter. It's about 7 years later when Skip strikes close to home again, Aunt May this time.(One-Shot)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Skip Westcott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Forgive me Lord for what I'm about to do.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a TW for Character Death/Rape/Gore, if you don't like it please skip this story.

Peter wasn't sure when it actually happened, all he knew was that Steven 'Skip' Westcott was in The Avengers' custody. Once again has one of his own blood been raped, this time Aunt May. He had mostly recovered from what Skip did to him, but just when things were going splendidly, something just had to go wrong. He wanted to blame his Parker Luck and just joke about it, but he couldn't. Not with this.

"-Stcott was been brought into our custody Tony, we should tell Peter what he did." Natasha informed Tony, she was questioning herself how she even found May when she did. It's not like she was just looking for her or something, no, she was just taking a walk around Queens. May had just gone to get groceries but like a predator Skip had just been waiting for her. May had been the one to press charges against Skip afterall.

"I mean, I know we should but how will he react to something like this, it was hard enough for Peter to move on from what happened to him. Are you really sure we should tell him right away?" Tony inquired, he wanted to protect Peter from the truth, even though he knew it was wrong not to tell him. Even though he had forgiven Steve and Bucky it still hurt, and he didn't want to do that to Peter knowing it's a violation of truth and a right to know.

While Tony and Natasha were discussing what they wanted to do a certain Parker was just around the corner listening in to their conversation, at first it didn't interest him. Until he heard the name he hated the most, 'Westcott'. Peter Didn't necessarily fear him anymore, after all he has grown a lot since Spider-Man, he's learned for things not to affect him as much anymore, counseling helps a lot as well. He was curious what they were talking about, he knew that Skip had been arrested again, for rape. It truly disgusted him, then he heard her name, May... Skip had raped her, 'how DARE HE?!' He thought. Normally Peter wouldn't act on rage or outright kill a man, but he promised to himself as long as he was Spider-Man, nothing would happen to his family. Other Vigilantes like Dare Devil, Deadpool or even Jessica Jones wouldn't hesitate to kill a man based on his crimes. He wouldn't cower away this time, he couldn't allow Skip to rape another human being once he was released from jail.

Peter knew he could pull this off, he was smarter than Tony Stark himself in terms of planning and executing a plan, he could easily build a gun, recode FRIDAY and set up contingencies incase The Avengers tried stopping him from murdering Skip. He couldn't, nay, wouldn't hesitate his fury was burning brightly within his eyes, determined to get justice for a soul that hell wouldn't even accept. At least, that's how Peter saw it right now, he believed in God, in Heaven and Hell, the worst of people went to Hell after all. While Peter was subconsciously planning Tony and Natasha snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Peter, we have to tell you something..." Natasha began quietly, she knew it wouldn't be easy for him to hear this, or at least so she thought. She didn't know that he already accepted it and began planning for justice for the man who doesn't deserve forgiveness anymore.

Instead of Peter letting them say it he just stated that he already knew with a blank look on his face and voice lacking any emotion, it wasn't a pretty sight to both Tony and Natasha. They were used to a bright and enthusiastic Peter Parker, not one that didn't show any emotion at all. In a moment of weakness Natasha didn't notice to burning determination in Peter's eyes and just dismissed it as grief.

"I'm going to my lab." Peter suddenly stated as he walked away. Tony wanted to stop him but clearly seeing the look on Natasha's face he knew it wouldn't solve anything and just let him go and accept the news he got.

...

As the hours went by nobody knew what Peter was actually doing, The Avengers were casually watching a movie, though some of them didn't even watch as they were just zoned out in their thoughts, all of them had to accept the news, even though May was okay in the end it wasn't worse any less, many of the Avengers liked her. Liked how she could put Peter and Tony in their place, her love for her loved ones, her determination and so much more. She was just like Pepper, just not a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company.

Meanwhile Peter was building a simple gun, it just had one task to do, kill Skip. It was extremely out of character for Peter to even think this way, he was religious and knew killing was never an option but this was for the greater good, Skip had a lot of time to change. He wouldn't torture Skip, or at least he knew he shouldn't but really wanted to. He just needed to know where he was.

...

The majority of the plan was already finished all he needed was Skip's holding cell. The only thing The Avengers would be able to do will be to watch the live footage, not that it bothered Peter. This was the only way to achieve justice for him, "FRIDAY, which holding cell is Steven Westcott held in?" Peter just asked, ready to go forward with the plan. The AI simply told him he was in holding cell 14, each holding cell should be able to resist the power of 1 hulk, it's also the place where captured villains are being held until they're picked up by either the government or SHIELD. As Peter just put the gun in his bag Tony walked in, "Kid," he simply nodded at him. "I know it's tough for now, but just don't worry alright. I know that I'm not good with emotions but it's okay to ask for help because you've been down here for hours." Peter should've known that eventually Tony would come down here, he was just lucky not to have Tony seen him building a gun. "I just gotta do 1 more thing, I'll be back, don't worry Mr Stark."

While Skip was asleep in his cell, handcuffed to his bed Peter slipped into his cell as he asked FRIDAY to initiate PROTOCOL THE WRATH OF SPIDER-MAN. He thought the name fit perfectly, the protocol basically locked down The Avengers Compound and wouldn't be disabled unless Peter said so.

"PROTOCOL THE WRATH OF SPIDER-MAN is now in effect." FRIDAY blared through the speakers, waking up a few Avengers while confusing the rest. The Avengers just looked out Tony who looked equally as confused, he didn't create this protocol... "Uh... FRIDAY, what is the protocol WRATH OF SPIDER-MAN?" Tony asked, he was amused by the name but equally as scared, he didn't expect Peter to know how to add protocols to FRIDAY. "PROTOCOL THE WRATH OF SPIDER-MAN locks down the Avengers Compound and cannot be deactivated unless Mr Parker says otherwise."

"FRIDAY, gives me eyes on Peter!" Tony commanded as the footage began to play on the TV, The Avengers just gathered around as they saw Peter in Skip's holding cell. "What the fuck is he doing? Shouldn't he not be able to enter his cell?" Sam asked, he got nothing in response as The Avengers got rendered speechless when they heard what Peter said.

"Lord, forgive me for what I'm about to do." Peter punched Skip in the face, effectively waking him up. A bemused Skip looked around as he face Peter, a shark grin appeared on his face. He thought he could still manipulate Peter, thinking he didn't know about May. Skip wasn't the brightest at times, he could be clever but he wasn't smart, not like Peter. "Well hello there Einstein..." Skip tried, he was now asking for Peter to release as he so called paid for his wrongs and was wrongfully arrested by The Avengers.

Peter just ignored him repeatedly started punching Skip, from his major organs to his ribcage and again to his face, spilling blood everywhere. "YOU WEREN'T WRONGFULLY ACCUSED, YOU RAPED MY FUCKING AUNT AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Peter yelled while he was still punching Skip. "You know, in my years of crimefighting I promised myself not to kill a civilian, when I promised myself that there was only one exception. And you laid your hands on my aunt, for that alone you will die."

The Avengers paled by the minute, they weren't used seeing Peter like this, the footage was utterly horrifying at blood was everywhere, especially the promise Peter made. This Peter was different, he wouldn't hesitate to avenge his family (mind the pun.) It truly shook them to their core as they watched Peter mutilate a what once was a human body now just looked like a disfigured body. The gun that peter suddenly pulled out of his bag immediately made Steve and Bucky run for the door that was locked with metal plating, trying to pull it up. Their efforts weren't met with any results. *BANG* \------- Peter then looked in the camera he began to speak to it, "You know I really tried to forgive him, I really did. He just had to touch May, and this is his punishment, besides his soul was far too corrupted to even be of use anymore. He had time to change, but he didn't and therefore he has been punished in the proper way." The Avengers could only continue to watch as he gave his small speech. After the incident they never saw him killing anyone again, and what confused them more Peter actually seemed far more happier than he was before. Revenge killing shouldn't have helped right? The Universe definetely had different plans for Peter Parker, he was just as precious and kind. The only time they truly saw was Peter was capable of also shook them, sure they knew he had power but it would've been a miracle if Skip had even survived Peter's punches.


End file.
